A Haunting World
by CrimsonBlackRaven
Summary: Harry comes back to Hogwarts in his sixth year, but the school has changed...More Summary inside


Hi People

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they are just there to be put into my Imagination and in stories...Mwha.

**Fic Name: **A Haunting World

**Chapter Name:** The War Dream

**Summary: **The War between light and dark has began. Harry and his friends face more dangers as The Dark Lord brings Rare creatures to his side. Harry finds out more about his past and blood. I really suck at summaries

**Chapter Summary: **Harry has a Dream, it feels so real and He thinks that it may come true.

**Genre:** Supernatural/ Horror/Romance

**Warnings: **Slash not bad but still, Swearing, Vampires, Death, Cutting.

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron

**Rating:** R, just in case

**Author talk: **This will be my second fanfiction and my first Harry Potter one. Ok then, this may be a short chappie cause, i have like only a couple of mintes before I get ready for the school Disco. Anyhoo, I'm still going to write more on Finally Alone(beyblade) but this is really bugging me and I gots the idea from my RP(role playing) sites plot, I hope no one minds, so I would like to thank my Site for the great idea of this fanfic. Note to girls who wunna die their hair wash-out-black...IT comes out really dar purple, TRUST me. This story was written when I was listening to Evanescence and Nightwish, mostly Evanescence though songs like; Haunted, My Immortal, Going Under, Bring me to Life, Where will you go, Even in Death, Both Versions of Imaginary and Whisper and the Nightwish one was Nemo.

_Dreams and Flashbacks are written in Italic_

* * *

Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy was laying on the hard bed of the Dursley's in his couisn's second bedroom. The night sky was covered by grey clouds that didn't move. The Emearld Green eyes closed softly as he dreamt of a world that had been destoryed by the Magical war.

_The Chaos surrounded one place, Hogwarts. The Grounds, now haunted wasteland. Small villages near by had been turned to rubble and dirt. The Lake was Jet Black with traces of Blood and Death. The castle it self wasn't a rubble hep, but parts of it had been blow out and the colour of grey stones were now a Crimson red; Blood shed._

_Harry lay in the castle, in the Middle of the Entrance Hall. Along side of him were his friends and house mates, all standing, chanting to Harry to get up. Everyone, execpt Gryffindor and Slytherin childern had been kill by anything with a black empty spot were their soul was before it was killed off. Vampires, Werewolfs, Demons Surround the Group of Gryffindors, smirking and licking lips as they waited for the order to attack them to be given._

_Harry had to get up or everyone standing around him would be killed. Screams of girls could be heard as they yelled for Harry to stand up. In front of Harry was the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Voldemort's laughs echoed around the hall as he waited for the Boy-who-Lived to stand up and finsh their battle. Harry didn't have the strenght and power to pull himself to his feet and knew that the war was over. Harry's eyes shut slowly and softly, Darkness around him was taken over and soon he would not look upon his friends again._

_"DO SOMETHING HERMIONE" Ron and a few other people yelled_

_"I can't, there is nothing I can do" she sobbed. Hermione sat down beside Harry's lip body and balled over him with tears._

_"Herms, whats wrong?sob why isn't he getting up?" Ron asked depressed._

_Hermione cried louder and harder. She stopped crying and stood up with her head and still sobbing loudly. "Ron, the war is over" she said harshly "we didn't win" her sobs became softer but not her voice "Ron, the war is over...We didn't win and-and-and... Harry James Potter is DEAD!"._

_Her voice echoed around the room as everyone started Crying and screaming for Mercy. However, Voldemort was doing the opposite to the childern. He was laughing with pride and victory. The world's final defender had been killed. Voldemort nodded his head to the Creatures around them. They moved swiftly around them and in a matter of Seconds screams echoed around the hall. The War had been won in a blink of eye, after two years of fighting and survial, The Darkness was victorious._

Harry woke in a cold sweat around his face and upper body. To him the dream felt so real and now he felt as though the whole world was on his shoulders. Harry picked up his glasses and placed them on his nose, his version not blured anymore. His eyes moved around the room. It was covered in Darkness and Harry quickly ran to where the Lamp stood. Quicly turned it on and the room now covered in a warm glow.

Harry sighed deeply and looked over at a moving picture of him and his friends, Hermione and Ron. It was taken last year in the Christmas Holidays on a Hogsmeade trip. The snow was the whitest he and Ron had ever seen, Well Hermione had all ready seen snow like this. It was one of the most happiest times in Harry's life. To his amazment, Draco Malfoy, a tall blonde in the Slytherin house, Harry's life enemy and Slytherin Ice Prince, was being nice to him and his friends. Of Couse, Ron didn't think he was being serious and started a verbal fight with Malfoy and finshed with Ron and Draco going to the Hospital Wing and both not allowed to attend Hogsmeades trips till the end of next term.

Harry lay himself back down, thinking of the dream his mind had just seen. His eyes didn't leave their spot, just a random dot on the roof. Harry took his wand out and flicked it at the lamp. Luckily he wouldn't get into trouble for using his wand, he now had a special note saying that he was able to use Magic outside school. Harry's eyes didn't leave that spot. He continued looking at it until his eye lids drooped over, sending back into the dream world.

* * *

**I know, but I did say this was going to be short and I suck at writing descriptions, so it may not be such a good fanfic, but I'll keep writing. If you could help me out a bit, that would be so great. Please R&R.**


End file.
